Jaque Mate
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Para él… ella era el peor enemigo que ha enfrentado. —Lelouch y Euphemia.


**Disclaimer: **Code Geass no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores. **Notas: **Antes de que Lelouch y Nunnally vayan a Japón.

—**x—**

**JAQUE-MATE**

—**x—**

Lelouch había sonreído de esa manera tan inocente que solía tener pero junto con la despectiva de saber… que a él absolutamente nadie podía ganarle, todos lo habían comprobado y Euphemia no era la excepción.

Es que Lelouch podía ser un preocupado y dulce hermano pero… eso no era excusa para sonreír con algo de prepotencia cuando gana, porque él siempre ¡siempre! ganaba. Y eso en ocasiones le hacía alzar la barbilla con mucho orgullo al momento del tan ansiado ''Jaque-Mate'' y volvía esa sonrisa a sus labios.

Euphemia detestaba y sus mejillas color rosa se inflaban cuando perdía, porque el problema no era perder en el ajedrez… el problema era perder contra Lelouch li Britannia… con todos podría rendirse, pero con ese niño no podía hacerlo.

—¡Una vez más! —había gritado la niña de cabello rosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento desordenando su vestido de vuelo caro de seda, Lelouch solo pudo suspirar cuando vio acomodar a la niña otras vez las piezas, ¿qué no se cansaba? Nunca le iba a ganar.

—Nii-san, pronto será hora de comer —Nunnally se asomó sonriendo en el jardín del palacio con su vestido rosa ondeando elegantemente por el viento, abrazó a su hermano mayor y jaló del manera graciosa las mechas casi largas que tenía su hermano debajo de su oreja, la niña rió y Lelouch se quejó solo con una mueca sin criticarle.

—Nunnally… —rogó, ya le estaba doliendo. La niña rió con eso.

—Comer nii-san, comer.

—Esta bien, déjame ganarle… —Euphemia miró mal a Lelouch —… es decir, jugar con Euphie y ahí vamos.

—OK, le diré a mamá —y la niña salió corriendo. Euphemia cómo siempre infló sus mejillas en son de molestia, siempre hacía lo mismo, ella solo gritaba en '''momentos especiales'' que eran casi nulos.

Un peón negro y otro blanco, más peones fueron movidos y el caballo blanco salió de su sitio para dirigirse a la ''batalla'', Euphemia fruncía ligeramente su entrecejo porque se estaba concentrando mientras Lelouch solo veía decidido cada pieza del tablero… pensando en la manera correcta de mover las piezas, porque todo eso era importante para él y no perdería… él nunca perdería. Su madre en ocasiones sonreía por esa determinación de su niño, eso sería importante para el futuro.

Euphemia se sorprendía a veces en la manera tan centrada con el que Lelouch siempre presentaba en alguna ''batalla'' ya sea de juegos mentales o académicas… porque en el deporte, era nulo.

Rió cuando pensó eso.

Rayos… ¡iba a perder otra vez! Apretó la tela de su vestido cuando hizo puño en sus muslos, no una vez más… ¿cuándo le ganaría?... quizás nunca.

—¡Niños a comer!

—¡A comer! —Había repetido Nunnally con voz cantarina la orden de su madre, mientras su vista fue a parar a una de las mariposas del jardín —¡Estamos en crecimiento! —esa era otra de las razones que daba su madre.

Euphemia sonrió dispuesta a levantarse, pero al parecer Lelouch seguía con su vista clavada en el juego.

—Un movimiento y te gano —canturreó su victoria anticipada el niño, porque estaba seguro que al colocar su siguiente pieza… sería todo.

Euphemia sonrió y saltó de su asiento para pisar el pasto verde del piso, se acercó al niño mientras aquella sonrisa amable de su rostro no se iba.

—Vamos, vamos. Escuchaste a Nunnally, necesitamos nuestra comida para seguir creciendo.

—Pero ya estoy por ganarte, eso no es justo —casi le reclamó y su tono de voz se lo hizo saber, eso era injusticia y no debía haber nada de eso en el lugar. Euphemia sonrió y jaló la tela negra que cubría el brazo del niño.

—Camina, camina.

—No, has tu movimiento para hacer el mío.

—Lelouch no seas obstinado —palabra rara que había usado su hermana mayor —, se enojaran ¡vamos!

—No, eso es injusto —se quejó, agarrándose bien de su silla blanca y bonita. Sus cejas se encontraban juntas por el esfuerzo de no ser jalado ¡no se movería hasta no hacer su movimiento! Sintió que Euphemia dejó de jalarlo.

—Muy bien ¿quieres qué haga mi movimiento? —preguntó cruzada de brazos y con su cejo ligeramente fruncido, Lelouch asintió decidido. La niña suspiró y saltó para poder alcanzar a Lelouch que se encontraba en la silla alta en ese momento, se apoyó en la mesa y un beso meloso y sonoro llegó a la mejilla del niño. Euphemia sonrió y Lelouch se sonrojó levemente, trató de moverse pero el peso de la niña hizo que la mesa se cayera y Lelouch solo pudo ver como su jugada y con eso su plan se iba al suelo, al pasto verde y frío.

—¡Mi movimiento funcionó! –Canturreó Euphemia totalmente contenta —¡Jaque-Mate, Lelouch! —y fue corriendo hasta el comedor para poder comer algo rico y celebrar ¡le había ganado a Lelouch!

Mientras tanto… él solo pudo ver como algunas cuantas piezas aún se movían en el suelo porque su contorno era redondo. Suspiró, nunca imaginó que ese sería el movimiento de Euphie… definitivamente no se puede predecir los futuros acontecimientos de los humanos como las piezas del ajedrez.

Para él… ella era el peor enemigo que ha enfrentado.

—**x—**

**FIN**

—**x—**

''Para mí… tú eres el peor enemigo con el que me he enfrentado'' Jamás olvidaré esa frase, cuando se la dice y estrechan manos para la ''futura alianza entre ellos'' ¿Por qué el jodido Geass se tuvo que activar en ese momento? ¡No fue justo! ;o; Jodido Lelouch ¿no podías poner otros ejemplos? ¬0¬'' ¡Euphemia! ;^;

-

Reviews??


End file.
